


Domesticity

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-27
Updated: 2005-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She didn't know why she loved it because it was certainly silly and horribly embarrassing if anyone ever found out.





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Domesticity**

**by:** Montiese 

**Character(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Humor/Slash  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** She didn’t know why she loved it because it was certainly silly and horribly embarrassing if anyone ever found out.  
**Author's Note:** This is #3 in the **Love Connection** Series. 

"Dr. Nancy McNally."

"Hi.  Why do you always answer the phone so efficiently?"

Nancy smiled.

"Because I am a consummate professional.  Did you make your meeting on time this morning?"

"I was early actually.  This is a real shock since I hardly slept last night."

"I told you that you did not have to drive home."

Nancy and Lauren had a night in last night.  They rented _Everybody’s All American_ , had pizza, and did the couple thing.  Then they had marvelous sex and Lauren had to drive back to Chevy Chase at one in the morning.

"I had to.  Everything I needed for the meeting was in my study.  I usually keep copies and disks at the office, but I don’t want anyone to trump my special project.  Anyway, my commute didn’t keep my up all night."

"What did?" Nancy asked, pushing over the folders cluttering her desk and looking at satellite photos of "religious" schools in Iran.

"I couldn’t stop thinking about you; the way you pant when I touch you." Lauren replied.

"Don’t start, I'm at work."

"Are you alone or in a meeting?"

"Alone."

"Then deal with it.  I tossed and turned all night, missing your breasts pressed against my back."

"Stop it."

"Do you really want me to stop it?" Lauren asked.

"You're naughty, you are absolutely naughty.  I am going to have to spank you to teach you a lesson."

"I dare you."

They both laughed.  Nancy took a large gulp of the coffee sitting on her desk as she flipped through the photos.  She would be having a long talk with Doug Pierce before the end of the day.  Lauren sighed into the phone.

"Can we see each other tonight?" she asked.

"I don’t think so baby.  I am busy here and I have some meetings first thing in the morning...I have to talk to the President.  We’re planning the Berlin trip and the Middle East is still the Middle East.  Last night is going to have to hold you."

"For how long?" there was no anger or disappointment in Lauren’s voice.  She knew how busy Nancy was...she was not exactly unemployed herself.  Still, she had a bit more control over her hours.  It had been eight months since their first date, and they were both used to a week spanning before they saw each other again.  That was why they could not keep their hands off each other.  Well, that and the fireworks that exploded whenever they were in a room together.

"I don’t know." Nancy replied.  "If I go to Berlin it may be four or five days.  That is what the meeting tomorrow is all about."

"You'll be in Berlin for five days?"

"No, two.  I just mean five days or so before we see each other."

"I have to put my foot down Nance...you have to make time for me before leaving the country."

"OK.  This would be  easier if you didn’t always have to go home to Maryland at night." She replied.

"What do you mean?  I spend nights with you.  You, on the other hand act as if Maryland is as far away as Siberia.  You won't drive your precious relic of a car there."

"Hey, hey, no talking shit on my car...it’s a rule.  And Chevy Chase is not Siberia.  It just seems crazy not to live in DC if you work here."

"I have a nice house.  A house you never see by the way."

"Don’t get like that.  I have been to your house.  I have admired the soaps in the bathroom and the maroon curtains in the study.  I love the easy chair in the den and we have made use of the kitchen counter."

"Fucking on it doesn’t count Nancy." Lauren replied.

"Are you mad at me now?"

"If I said yes you would just say you had to work to get off the phone with me."

"I would not!" Nancy lied. 

She didn’t like to fight with Lauren.  They had a few in the past and nine out of ten started about Maryland.  Nancy took a deep breath.  She told Lauren to hold, called in her assistant to check her schedule for the next 20 minutes and told him to make sure Doug was in her office before the end of business.  She also needed to talk to the German Ambassador to the US.

"Hello."

"Yeah." Lauren said quietly.

"I would not try to get off the phone if you were mad at me...I confront all of our problems.  I just think we could cut them in half if you just moved in with me.  You work here, so you should live here.  You won't have to leave in the middle of the night, and you could keep all the important things in one spot instead of scattered throughout the District of Columbia and surrounding suburbs."

Lauren was quiet for a while.

"Hello, Lauren, are you there?"

"That sounds awfully domestic." She replied.

"Yeah, I know it does."

"We’ve only been dating for eight months; should we  move this fast.  What if I sell my house and then we break up."

"I love it when you're optimistic." Nancy replied.

"Nancy, I am just being realistic.  I don’t want to sell my house.  It is mine and I love it."

"Well keep it if you love it, but don’t keep it to quell your inane superstitions." She took a deep breath.  "I'm sorry, they are not inane."

"You caught yourself before I yelled at you."

"See, I take direction and negative criticism well." She replied.

"I am just...I love that house.  And you're not always going to be National Security Advisor; we can live there later maybe..." her voice trailed off.

"Lauren, if you're not ready then don’t.  But I don’t like it when you leave either.  I think we can live together, its not like we don’t love each other."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Don’t say it like you’ve said it a billion times before.  Like I heard it last night when I left!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You love me!"

"Yeah."

"Well...you love me Nancy and you’ve never told me!"

"OK, firstly, why are you shouting?  Secondly, I have so."

"No you haven’t." Lauren was adamant.

"I have."

"When?  Go on, tell me when."

"Like a few days ago.  After coffee at Starbucks."

"No, you never said that...like I wouldn’t you remember saying that.  You told me to be careful not to SPILL MY LATTE ON MY BLOUSE!  Then you kissed my cheek and said ‘bye baby’.  I would have remembered I love you."

"Stop shouting.  If I didn’t, which I can neither confirm nor deny, I meant to.  Alright?"

"So, now you meant to."

"Stop it Lauren, I mean it.  We are not going to have a fight about this.  Move in with me because I love you or stay in Chevy Chase!"

Lauren was breathing heavy into the phone, sounding as if she had just run a couple of blocks.  Nancy knew that breathing...it was the ‘I am getting ready to cry’ breathing.  It was not that Lauren was a big crier, it was usually just reserved for movies and occasionally after they had a battle royale.  In eight months that had only happened three times and they had all been about the Administration.  It took getting used to for Lauren that some things were not up for discussion.

"Lauren...?"

"Don’t yell at me." She said quietly.  "I...I love you too, and I hate leaving you at night and I don’t want to fight about my house.  I want to wake up with you all the time.  I want to fall asleep with you and watch Capital Beat in bed on Sunday mornings.  God, I am being a sap."

"Yeah, you are.  But you know that I like that sometimes.  I don’t want you to give up anything to be with me.  I won't feel like you have some backup plan if you keep your house...its not an illogical decision."

"You want to be with me though, right?"

"I just said that.  You have Masters Degree, take a breath, and act like it."

"What does that mean?  Dammit Nancy, you are so insensitive sometimes."

"What did I say?" Nancy asked.

"You said I was acting like a stupid girl." Lauren said.

"I didn’t say that."

"You did.  You know what, I am not fighting with you.  I have a lunch meeting."

"Don’t hang up on me with it like this." Nancy rolled her eyes.  "I never said you were a stupid girl, I would never say that, and you know it."

"I don’t want to talk about this anymore over the phone.  This is not an over the phone conversation."

"Most of our conversations are over the phone conversations." Nancy said.

"Not because they should be.  Look, I know you're busy...I am busy too.  20 minutes, 6:30, Starbucks on 18th and Potomac."

"Yeah.  You're not allowed to have espresso after five."

Lauren laughed.  She was notorious for caffeine consumption.  Her doctor even told her she had to stop so she switched from espresso to regular coffee.  That was in between triple lattes and soy chais. 

"I love you boo boo kitty." Lauren said.

Nancy always pretended to hate that term of endearment, but deep down she loved it.  She didn’t know why she loved it because it was certainly silly and horribly embarrassing if anyone ever found out.   But when Lauren said it, it always made her heart thump particularly when she said it after lovemaking.  She told Nancy she gave her the name because of the purr she did in bed.

"Please tell me no one was in your office, or walking by your office, or next door to your office when you just said that." Nancy replied.

"Actually, Wolf Blitzer is here but he doesn’t know who I am talking to."

"That’s so funny I forgot to laugh.  I have to go, so 6:30."

"Yeah.  We’ll talk about the thing." Lauren said.

"We will.  I love you too, and I will see you soon."

"OK.  Work hard today."

"It is statistically impossible for me not to."

"Yes it is.  You are a perfectionist of the tallest order."

"I'm hanging up now." Nancy said.  "There has to be a country to blow up that cannot possibly defend itself."

Lauren laughed.

"Bye Nance."


End file.
